This invention relates to a combination product containing oxytocin and/or an oxytocin analog (Ox) and an antigestagen (AG) for combined use in induction of birth.
Oxytocin is conventionally used as a labor inducing agent to help in giving birth and for securing uterine contractions during birth. The dosage can be given individually by i.m. or s.c. injection, especially by i.v. drip feed and also by buccal application.
Whereas, originally, preparations extracted from the posterior pituary lobe were used, nowadays only synthetic preparations are on the market. (2-O-Methyltyrosine)-oxytocin is used as an oxytocin analog for induction of labor.
It is known that the capacity of oxytocin to cause uterine contractions is decisively dependent on the stage of gestation. Only towards the end of pregnancy does there exist an oxytocin sensitivity of the uterus sufficient to allow an attempt at treatment with existing methods of birth induction arising from fetal or maternal indications. However, there exists even at "term" the problem of a great variability in the effect of an oxytocin treatment.
Early use of oxytocin when the cervix is still firm and closed, for example after premature rupture of the amnion, can lead to violent contractions of the uterus. These can be very disadvantageous for the health of the child.